


(defenestrate the) window of opportunity

by In_The_Gardens_of_Inspiration



Series: (making/breaking the) window of opportunity [1]
Category: Bleach, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Broken Pedestals, Butterfly Effect, Critiquing the Heroics Industry (My Hero Academia), Crossover, Dimension Travel, Flash Forward, Flashbacks, Gen, Ichigo gets all the powers, Ichigo is a little tired, Implied Quirk Discrimination, Implied/Referenced Bullying, Inexplicit Panic Attacks, Kurosaki Ichigo has multiple zanpakutou, Kurosaki Ichigo is Tired of Manipulative Mentors, Kurosaki Ichigo is a Good Friend, Kurosaki Ichigo-centric, Midoriya Izuku-centric, Multiple Narrators, Nondescript Depictions of Suffocation/Drowning, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Protective Kurosaki Ichigo, That's Not How The Force Works, Unreliable Narrator, between Ichigo and Izuku mainly, but occasionally others, except it isn't the force, implied PTSD, it's Ichigo's powers as a quirk, like All Might, quirks are weird, slight use of stations of the canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2020-10-05 06:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20484152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_The_Gardens_of_Inspiration/pseuds/In_The_Gardens_of_Inspiration
Summary: Somehow Kurosaki Ichigo is thrown into a new, different world, where superheroes and supervillains are a dime a dozen. Where manifested powers are so common, that not having a power, called a Quirk, is seen as a weakness or disability.Once bereft of his powers, Ichigo now has them, and Zangetsu back, along with an addition or two, or three.This changes some things: Midoriya Izuku has a friend a lot sooner. Bakugo Katsuki begins the journey to understanding the consequences of being a hero.This doesn't change other things: Kurosaki Ichigo must train his ass off again to get a handle on his powers. There are still the machinations of the shadowy League of Villains to contend with, not that anyone else is aware of that. Midoriya Izuku will become All Might's successor.The changes brought on by the butterfly effect are starting ripple out, starting to pick up speed. It's only a matter of time before things start piling together, only a matter of time before someone gets thrown through the window of opportunity.





	1. I. and II. (or) Framing Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [they say history likes to repeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444927) by [Seito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seito/pseuds/Seito). 

> So this is from my tumblr (@in-the-gardens-of-inspiration) where many lovely people had been tagging me to look at what would become the basis for the awesome Seito's fic 'they say history likes to repeat'. 
> 
> I was v. tired, and didn't have anything to add to that idea, however, I did have one that ran kind of similar, so 'window of opportunity' was spawned, and here we are.

**1\. **

When he had woken up those six years ago, impossibly younger and in the hospital, with only his name, his memories and- _tattoos he did not remember getting_\- suffice to say, Kurosaki Ichigo was shocked, almost scared.

  
But as the kind hospital staff and social workers helped him put a life together in this new world, he found himself fond of, if a little confused by his new life.

As an overwhelmed child, it was all Ichigo could do to be grateful and promise to help them in any way he could, when he was able.

Sasaki Hinaka, one of the social workers that was assigned to help him, smiled and said that he had a hero’s spirit, and would make a great hero, like All Might, the Symbol of Peace, or with his quirk- _what the hell’s a quirk?_\- maybe Ninja Hero: Edgeshot, instead?

  
(It’s been almost seven years since Ichigo had found himself in this world.

Seven years since he had become a child again, seven years since last he had seen his sisters, his father, his friends. It was heartbreaking- not knowing how his family was, if they worried about him and his whereabouts, if they thought he was dead-

So he mourned, and did his best to move on, not knowing if he would, _if he even could_, find his way back home.

In the seven years that he had been in such a familiar-yet-not world, Ichigo came to realize that he had kept his old powers, and had even gained new ones.)

He’s twelve- almost thirteen- now, _again_, and way in over his head, _again_. That didn’t stop him before, with all of the supernatural business he found himself in the thick of, and that sure as hell won’t stop him now, a child again in a superpower-filled society that’s taken the term ‘hero worship’ to new heights.

* * *

**2\. **

Ichigo hasn’t had to use his powers, called quirks, in this world yet. There haven’t been any hollows, not that he can sense, but that’s more than likely due to the block he can feel around his powers. He knows that it’s there, he can hear the faint whispers of his partners’ voices, can feel the thrum of reiatsu beneath his skin, especially on his arms, where the intricate tattoos reside.

  
(His doctor told him, six years ago, that he had a quirk, and it _obviously_ had manifested. Why else would a six-year old have such ornate tattoos on his hands and arms if it weren’t for a subtle quirk?

He’s asked what his quirk does, because again, obviously he has one, and he has to concentrate on manifesting Zangetsu, or his mask or-

Or Zangetsu, and _three_ _other zanpakutou_. Familiar zanpakutou too. Ulquiorra’s Murciélago, Muramasa, and Aizen’s Kyoka Suigetsu.

It takes a lot of willpower for Ichigo to not start panicking at the sight of three swords that weren’t his popping into existance, popping off of his arms, _into his arms_.

The doctor makes notes in Ichigo’s file, mutters something along the lines of “oddly subtle for a weapons-quirk…” before springing one of many **The Questions™** of this world onto Ichigo.

“It’s a little late, young man, but congratulations on your quirk. What do you want to call it?”

Ichigo splutters an answer the doctor didn’t catch, accidentallys his, **_his_**, zanpakutou back into their sealed forms in the tattoos, and is on his way to panicking properly when the doctor makes him breathe deeply, and calm down. It takes a good twenty minutes for Ichigo to stop hyperventilating, and answer the doctor’s all-but-forgotten question, putting emphasis on the strange-to-him term they call their powers.

  
“I think I’d like to call my- my _quirk_ Soul Severance… I know it sounds dark but calling it Soul Severence, it feels right somehow…”)


	2. III. and IV. (or) Dressing The Window

**3\. **

He’s thirteen years old, and is being transferred to a middle school that almost had him laughing his ass off when he heard the name of it. _Almost_. As much as he was amused, reminiscing about the Star Wars marathons with his friends when they all had the time, he was also reminded of how far from home he really was.

Aldera Junior High.

_(Or more accurately known, the Devil’s Playground on Earth.)_

  
_Somehow_, Ichigo had forgotten about the mercurial nature of children, how cruel they can be to something, _someone_, they deem to be other.

  
Ichigo had known that well in his other life; having lost his mum at a young age, and having to deal with the stigma of being a ginger. It was better when he had Chad, yes, a friend and pillar to lean on, and in turn support, but school was hell until he was top dog.

  
It seemed that in this life, it was slated to be no different. New kid, vibrant hair, permanent scowl, disinclination towards showing off, well... That was _clearly_ an invitation for some of the pushier kids to prove how tough they were.

  
There was also the most _bastardly_ of actual children Ichigo had ever met, in either of his lives: Bakugo Katsuki.

* * *

**4.**

Now, Bakugo wasn’t too horrible to Ichigo, mainly thanks (_no thanks at all, _actually) to their homeroom teacher letting the kiddos egg Ichigo on once he was proven to have a quirk.

  
(In retaliation, Ichigo summoned Zangetsu, once again looking like a massive khyber knife, posed with his zanpakutou in one hand, and, in the most laconic way he could, did the little 'ta-da’ jazzhands gesture.

He took a good deal of petty pleasure in watching Bakugo's jaw twitch.)

  
No, Bakugo wasn’t quite making life hell for Ichigo, but for a classmate of theirs, Midoriya Izuku, a quirkless boy with a hero’s dream.

Ichigo felt bad for Midoriya, finding the boy to be so downtrodden, so hurt by his peers.

He was unbothered by Midoriya being quirkless, and, when he spoke to the boy, found him to be good company, quick-witted and passionate about his dreams. Midoriya, at least in some way, reminded Ichigo of Orihime.

Of course, it should be mentioned that Bakugo and his cronies didn’t particularly _appreciate_ Ichigo stepping in and **_not_ **making school hell for Midoriya.

  
In fact, they tried rather hard to.. dissuade.. Ichigo of being friends with Midoriya. Unfortunately for them, Ichigo is quite a bit more stubborn than them, and more than willing to keep being friends with Midoriya, mostly because he does actually like the kid, (_but also partly out of spite_.)

  
(Bakugo tried once, to physically bully Ichigo to following along, “like a good extra knows how to do.” Bakugo says this, trying to get up in Ichigo’s face, holding up a palm that crackled with sparks from his quirk, Explosion. He’s almost literally frothing with rage, telling Ichigo to give up his friendship with the shitty, quirkless, nerdy Midoriya. _He’ll never do anything, never be anyone, so why bother?_

  
Ichigo says nothing; not as he blocks Bakugo in a wristhold, disengages from the confrontation.

Says nothing, even as the familiar weight of Zangetsu settles into his hand, and the bluster Bakugo was spouting dries up. As soon as the blond was quiet, Zangetsu returns to dormancy on his skin, and Ichigo _finally_ speaks to Bakugo.

  
“Why I’m friends with someone you despise is _none_ of your business. Midoriya is brilliant, kind. He’s the kind of person with a true hero’s spirit. The kind who’d go to hell in back for those he cares about, luckily he’s also the type to care about people, care about the world.

  
It **_shouldn’t_** be your business if _**I**_ want to be his friend. I protect my friends, Bakugo, leave him be, or else you’ll find yourself with me to deal with.”)

  
And that was that.


	3. V. and VI. (or) Dressing The Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Wonky Chapter™

**5\. **

Ichigo wasn’t sure if his little chat with Bakugo stuck, having seen how doggedly the blond stuck to his torment of Midoriya.

But, to his surprise, and to Zangetsu’s disappointment, it seemed to have gotten through Bakugo’s thick skull that Midoriya- _Izuku_\- was one of Ichigo’s.

And nothing happens in school, not to Izuku, not to Ichigo.

It’s quiet, but there’s something simmering on the horizon, Ichigo can feel it in his bones, in his soul.

The last year of junior high came and went with little fanfare, with only the news about high school enrollment being any sort of shake-up.

“So,” their teacher began, “Bakugo, you’re planning on going to UA, right?”

The young teen gave a wild look to the class. “That’s right. I’m going to UA, and I don’t want to see any of you extras trying to follow me there!”

(Ichigo snorted quietly, hopefully the UA teachers can get it through Bakugo’s head, that heroes, _true heroes_, have to care about people- civilians, sidekicks, hospital staff and police. Get it through his head that people, the ones that he calls extras, they’ll be a deciding factor if he wants to be a hero. _No one_ likes a callous hero, Endeavor aside.)

At the same time, the teacher spoke again, “… I see, well…”

“It looks like Midoriya and Kurosaki are also trying for UA.”

  
It was like a bomb went off.

Okay, more like Bakugo exploded his desk in a fit of pique, but still.

Chaos erupted in the classroom.

* * *

**6\. **

Having a friend again was nice, having a friend more than willing to take on Bakugo was really nice, and having that same friend care about what happened to Izuku was the nicest of all. Sure, Icchan was a little quiet and stern-looking, but he was a really good guy.

Plus, he let Izuku observe and write about his quirk!

And Icchan’s quirk was cool too!

With a name like Soul Severance it _had_ to be _really_ cool.

With Soul Severance, he could manifest one of his swords from his tattoos, and could do all sorts of things with the swords- like balancing something Icchan called a _cero_ on the end of his giant knife and juggling it.

Icchan helped Izuku with the bully problem at school, walked home with him because they lived near each other, and when Izuku introduced him to his mom, Icchan offered to teach him how to defend himself!

Ichigo was kicking himself mentally,_ just a little bit_, as there was little he could teach Izuku from his own fighting style…

  
... But they _could_ enroll in a basic self-defense course, and Ichigo could go from there with techniques that weren’t just: '_there’s a target, punch the living hell out of it_’. No, Ichigo had to come up with something that was a little less brute force '**smash**’.

  
Izuku looked distinctly worried when Icchan told him they’d really start training, about half-way through the course. He had smiled as he told Izuku the beginning of the plan. “We’ll start with conditioning: stretches, running laps, pushups, sit ups, squats, _everything_.”

  
Izuku gulped, that was an ominous smile.

* * *

**5.** _(continued) _

By the time the teacher returned order to the classroom, it was too late for any real lesson, so he let the class break off into their little groups and have at it for the rest of this class period.

  
Bakugo might have tried to start shit, but not with Ichigo being there, looking a little demonic.

(_He stayed up late training with his zanpakutou in his soulscape. _

_Too bad that an overtired Ichigo has resting demon face._)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT [03/09/19]: Section 5 - fixed a minor typo; 'Endeavour' it isn't. Section 6 - fixed a flow error in the Izuku POV


	4. VII. and VIII. (or) Setting The Stage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That One Chapter™

**7\. **

When the end-of-day bell rang, Izuku was rambling on about the hero fight that he saw that morning, about how cool the hero Kamui Woods and the debutant Mt. Lady were, how fascinating their quirks were, and how he had kept notes for further research.

Ichigo had to hand it to Izuku, the other boy really had an eye for details, and picking out information about quirks from a limited resource pool.

  
He and Icchan talked about quirks a _lot_, Icchan is curious about them in a way that Izuku's fervent note-taking and observations are absolutely a saving grace: Izuku is a quirk-nerd and Icchan, as much as Izuku hates to say it, is quirk-ignorant.

They spoke at length about how quirks can influence personality, how a hero's quirk and their persona are so intrinsically connected that when someone says, for example, 'hero with a fire quirk', a person's first thought is _probably_ Endeavor, and when someone says 'hero with a strength quirk', All Might is all _anyone_ can talk about.

They talk about the future too, the sidekicks and students that they think will become great heroes- or Izuku does, and Icchan chimes in every once in a while. As the looming deadline of high school draws closer and closer, Izuku begins to wonder what kind of heroes that he, and even his class, can or will become.

It's this, the topic of what kind of heroes Izuku and Ichigo think that they'll become, when they're walking through the underpass on their way back to the Midoriya home, so caught up in their speculations, their hopes and dreams, and laughter about that day's training, that they don't hear the villain coming.

* * *

**8\. **

The manhole cover clatters loudly and the boys whip around, a moment too late.

  
Ichigo watches on helplessly when Izuku shoves him back, as the sludge villain surges forwards, reaching out to envelop his target- the mild, harmless looking kid with no true discerning features.

  
  
He feels like he can't breathe as Izuku screams for him to run-

And Ichigo has a moment to panic, to think: '_No, please, not again, not like this-_', before his resolve settles like a well-worn cloak around his shoulders; he isn't about to let anyone else sacrifice themself for him.

He breathes, (_inhale, exhale,_) and Zangetsu manifests on his back and at his hip.

Ichigo can feel the spirit's bloodthirst rise, hears him shout out: '**_Let's show him what we're made of, King!_**'' 

  
So Ichigo rolls his shoulders back and meets the villain's crazed eyes head-on.

The villain laughs, "What? You think you're going to try to help your friend, boy? Hah, say goodbye kid, this is the last you'll see of him!"

Underneath the gooey bulk of the villain, Izuku thrashed and flailed, dread colouring his every movement, and again the villain laughed.

  
  
Between one blink and the next, Zangetsu's mask is forming over his face, and Ichigo has drawn both of his first zanpakutou's blades. His voice is steely, cold but wild, when he addresses the villain.

"Let him go, and I _won't_ rend your soul from your body."

The villain stills for a split-second, before redoubling his efforts to drown Izuku in his slimey grasp. "Fat chance kid, I'd like to see you try."

  
As soon as he saw the villain lunging for him and Icchan, his body moved on its own, pushing the other boy away, all the while his mind was rushing mile-a-minute. He can hear himself yelling at Icchan to run, before the villain surrounds him.

It smells foul, and it's everything that he can do to struggle, _to fight, to buy Icchan time to run-_

And then he hears the villain mock Icchan and his heart catches in his throat. Turning to face the other boy is straining, and when he sees Icchan, an icy mix of dread and worry begins crawling through his chest.

  
  
He looked over at Icchan, saw that he stood ready to attack, looking so determined in the face of danger- but Icchan's normally stoic demeanor was marred by an unholy-looking mask on the left side of his face.

His voice changed too, a doubled, echoing quality that Izuku had never heard from him before. A part of Izuku got distracted wondering what part of Icchan's quirk let him do that, while the rest of him was pushing back against the villain trapping him.

  
  
When the villain decides '_fuck it_' and doubles down on his assault, Izuku can feel the fight draining out of him bit by bit. The villain is relentless,_ and Izuku's limited stamina is flagging, darkness is encroaching into his field of vision and he's getting light-headed. That's not good, who knows what will happen if the villain-_

  
  
Before anything else happens, before Izuku succumbs to the villain attacking him, before the villain can win, a breeze blows through the underpass and Icchan's gone.

No, he isn't gone, he just moved really fast. Like, Ingenium-levels of fast, maybe faster-

And then a blast of energy rocks into the villain and his body disperses a little. Then another energy wave hits the villain, and Izuku's arms are free, and he can push the villain's oozy body away from his mouth and nose _so he can breathe_-

There's another gust of wind, another crescent wave of pain, and the villain's rearing back. Izuku arches his torso away from his captor, and Icchan's beside him, one hand wrapping around Izuku's shoulders and the other pointing a crimson ball of energy, a cero, at the villain.

Icchan clicks his tongue, "I warned you, didn't I?" and fires the cero, at the same time wrenching Izuku from the rest of the mire surrounding him.

  
  
The villain's body is scattered by the cero, and Ichigo pulls Izuku a small ways away.

After stepping out of Shunpo, he sits Izuku down, head between his knees and tells him to breathe deeply. Inhale, hold, exhale, hold, repeat.

His mask dissipates, and Zangetsu sinks back into his skin. He kneels down in front of Izuku, takes his shaking hands in his own and breathes with him, barely cognizant of the first-exuberant then bemused "Do not worry! For I am- _here_?"


	5. IX. and X. (or) Staging The Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Different™ Chapter. 
> 
> Feat.: more, different, POVs!!! 
> 
> That's right, I wanted to use an outsider's perspective, y'know, more than just Izu+Icchan... So yeah... 
> 
> That's a thing now.
> 
> [Aha, I fudged a thing, and posted my very rough placeholder for ch. 6 / scenes 11+12, but I fixed it? mostly?

**9\. **

It takes a moment for Izuku to remember where he recognizes that voice from, then his head shoots up. His sudden movement startles Icchan, who whips around to take a look at the hero who just appeared.

All Might, his idol, is here!

_(You'll have to excuse him a moment, Izuku has to reset his brain as the last few minutes catch up to him.)_

  
  
Izuku's breathing has just about evened out, which relieves Ichigo, who was very worried about his sometimes very impulsive friend. Then Izuku jolts, looks up, whisper-screams something that sounded vaguely like '_ohmygod**ohmygod**it'sallmight!!!_' and starts to wheeze quietly.

Zangetsu laughs when Ichigo's eye starts to twitch, and he looks at the ceiling of the underpass in (fond) exasperation. In the sanctum of his soulscape, he grumbles, 'I just got Izuku to breath normally, of course a hero shows up and he blue-screens...' His zanpakutou are amused and only a _little_ unsympathetic about his frustration.

Shaking his head, Ichigo stares at the Symbol of Peace.

The super-man under scrutiny had produced bottles from who-knows-where while the boys gathered their bearings, and was collecting the protesting villain up from where his liquidy body had fallen, all to pieces.

  
'_Oh my god._', thinks Izuku, a little hysterically, '_It's All Might, here, it's really him. I should get his autograph-_'

He distantly hears Icchan ask him a question.

"Are you doing okay, Izuku? Can you breathe?"

His only response is to pat Icchan's hand and, "Notebook. I- can you- _notebook_????"

  
"Notebook. I- can you- _notebook_????"

Ichigo rolls his eyes skywards. '_Give me strength..._ ', he thinks with resigned amusement.

"I'll get you your notebook and your pen."

* * *

**10\. **

The villain is collected, and All Might is striding towards them.

Izuku is practically- oh. No, he's _actually_ shaking- vibrating- in excitement.

Ichigo notices that All Might seems a little less than thrilled to talk to them, and he can only guess why.

Probably the use of 'excessive' force on the villain holding his friend hostage, but y'know. They'll find out.  
  


This was probably the worst-best day of Izuku's life.

A villain attacked him: awful. His mom finding out about it: worse.

Seeing a hero fight this morning: cool. Icchan saving him: very cool. Meeting the Symbol of Peace himself???? AWE-SOME!

Izuku has to do something with all of the nervous energy/bled-off panic still within him, so he fidgets, twirling his pen between fingers, thumbs through his notebook.

Opens his notebook to an empty page and uncaps his pen.

Waits with baited breath to ask his hero for his autograph.

  
All Might- Yagi Toshinori- had seen a lot in his long and lauded career as a Pro Hero.

The ginger boy who saved his friend? That was kind of new. He'd never seen a quirk quite like that before, never mind it being a very rare sight that a child has that kind of control over their quirk.

The kid with the sword and mask did something to the villain he'd been chasing down, saving the other boy from being suffocated in the process.

But in doing so, split the villain six ways to Sunday.

* * *

  
_ **Pros and cons, always there are pros and cons. To everything. Every action has an equal and opposite reaction.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I cleaned up the work, stream-lined it a wee bit, and tried to catch all of my typos; don't think I missed any this go around, so woo!
> 
> Edit [28/12/19] ::  
Ah, it's been a while... sorry!! OTL  
Please forgive me my tardiness, I've had a bit of the ol' writer's block...  
... and I lowkey forgot abt a thing in this chapter that I just remembered tonight 'OTL  
so I fixed that oops, and a couple of other unspotted oopses. ''OTL
> 
> I've got some omakes/interludes in addition to chapter six.


	6. XI. and XII. (or) New Scenarios & A Logical Ruse!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Canberra, a butterfly flaps its wings. 
> 
> Somewhere on I-Island, there is a huge, attention-grabbing, media-interest-sparking, quirk-related accident that ends up sounding worse than it is. 
> 
> And in the office in which one Midoriya Hisashi was said to work, a desk caught fire, extinguished itself before it became a problem, then caught fire again, burning merrily even in the face of three full fire extinguishers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Edit (28/12/19): Fixed a couple of typos and odd sentence bits/sequencing things.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who has commented and kudos'd this story!

**11\. **

All Might stopped just in front of the pair. Izuku got his excited shaking under control.  
At the same time, both of them spoke.  
  
"Young man, do you-"  
"E-excuse me, All Mi-"  
  
All three of them blinked in near-unison.  
  
"Ah, I'm sorry-"  
"No, please go ahea-"  
"Do y-"  
"Can I-"  
  


Ichigo coughed, once, twice, to hide the laughter that so desperately wanted to slip out as the fanboy and the Number One Hero got into a battle of polite conversational deference.  
  
Alright, seems like it's time to cut all of this politeness-posturing down to the core of the matter.  
  
Ichigo clears his throat, mentally tells Zangetsu to stuff it. (_And privately mourns a little. 'Zangetsu-no-ossan, not you too!'_) And he raises his voice just above what's considered polite.  
  
"Pardon me, All Might? Can my friend get your autograph while we answer your question?"  
  
  


Izuku can't believe it, he's talking to All Might! In person! In real life!  
  
Granted, it almost feels like he's... _bickering_... with The Symbol of Peace himself, which is humbling, and exciting, and weird all at once-  
  
Then Icchan's question registers, and he squeaks a little, because All Might is giving him an amused look, and ohmygoshit'sallmight and he's asking questions and Izuku's got too much on his mind, but he doesn't want to miss what's being said, but All Might signed his notebook while he was distracted and _ohmygod**allmight**signed**his**notebook_-

Ichigo both can and can't believe Izuku.  
  
The green haired boy went off to Fanboy-land with a short conversation and an autograph- any fan's dream come true- but he left Ichigo alone (<strike>_except for the voices in his head_</strike>) to answer the Pro's question(s) about what happened to the pair of them.  
  
  


<strike>\------</strike>

"It's not really in my style to make a mistake like this, so I apologize. Thank you for your support in catching this villain." *****  
  
Ichigo nods, catching the hero's unspoken, but implied, reprimand about his quirk usage.  
  
"I'm afraid I need to get going now, but please, next time try to stay out of the way of fights. I need to take this fellow to the police station for processing."  
  


He watches All Might walks away from him and Izuku, and startles a little bit when Izuku seems to materialize out of thin air beside him.  
  
"Uh- uhm, All Might, sir?"  
  


The Pro turned to look back at them.   
  
"You know, there's a phrase I think you boys should know: A hero battles more than just their enemies, they also must fight against time. Again, thank you for your support!"

  
  
<strike>\-----</strike> <strike>-</strike>   
  
  


Oh hell no. That _did not_ just happen.   
  


**No.**

_Fucking. _

_ **Way.  
  
** _

But as Izuku's startled shriek dopplered out into the distance, Ichigo knew, that. _**did**_. just. fucking. happen.  
  
He groaned.  
  
'_I thought Kuukaku's cannon would be the last time that happened to my friends._'   
  


* * *

  
**12\. **

But he steels his will, makes sure he has everything- both his and Izuku's belongings- before he sets off, using shunpo and following the speck in the sky that All Might (with Izuku in tow) became.  
  
  
(Has he mentioned that he gets very worried about his sometimes very, extremely, impulsive friend?)  
  


As he nears the pair, he sees something drop away from All Might, but can't- won't- devote enough brainpower away from his focus on getting Izuku back, safe and in one piece.

(And so the bottle containing the villain falls. And with it, too, more of the pieces fall into place.)

When Ichigo (_finally_) spots Izuku, he's fallen to his knees, a shocked and horrified look on his face.  
  
Unfortunately, Ichigo can tell exactly what question his inquisitive friend had asked of his idol, and had most certainly not liked the answer he got back.

  
  
('_That's torn it. Pro or not. Number One Hero or not. He's on my shit list._' It's all both halves of Zangetsu can do to not start laughing at their King.)

He sighs harshly, the sound making Izuku (figuratively, of course,) jump out of his skin.   
  
"I-Icchan?" Izuku sounds a little broken, but mostly startled, which is better than the alternative- better than sounding shattered- _better than being told he'll never be whole again_-  
  
And then it's Ichigo's turn to startle, because where had that thought come from? And why can't he remember it? (<strike>_Why were all of his zanpakuto silent?_</strike>)  
  
But he _**has** _to shake it off, he's there for Izuku, not for his own shrouded past. He walks over to stand a foot or so away from Izuku, and then drops down to Izuku's eye level.

"Hey 'Zuku.. How about we head back to Auntie Inko?"  
  


He keeps his voice soft and gentle- after all, there's no need to abrade Izuku any further- trying to coax his friend back to now, back to him.

  
"Icchan- I- he- I-" and Izuku chokes on a sob.  
  
  
  
Ichigo's finely tuned Big Brother Instinct™ starts blaring at him, and years of muscle memory kick in, and he opens his arms just in time to catch Izuku who falls towards him, and so he pulls his sobbing friend closer to him and stays there for Izuku who need an anchor.  
  
(_Some small part of his mind wishes he had had that kind of support, an anchor and a rock- and then that part disappeared again-_)  
  
A few minutes later, an explosion blasts out a couple of blocks away, and that moment of comfort slides slowly away.  
  
"C'mon Izuku, your mom's waiting for us. I'll get us back to your apartment."

Izuku takes a couple of shuddering breaths, tries not to look heartbroken, and takes Icchan's hand.

  
"O-okay, Icchan, let's head home.."  
  


He pulls him to his feet, then back into his arms, and takes off at a run towards the edge of the building, and Izuku starts to worry, especially as Icchan leaps, up and over the railing, the edge of the building and they're falling-   
  


_But they aren't?_  


Because Icchan's defying gravity, and standing on nothing with a gentle smile on his face.  
  


"Okay, Izuku, hold on."  
  
  


** _Wait what?!_ **

  
  


<strike>\--------</strike>

  
  
  


As it turns out, their impromptu mocking of the laws of physics and gravity only lasted about a block- just enough to calm down and distract Izuku- before they both were walking back towards the Midoriya home.

  
Normally, the space between them is filled with companionable chatter, but today, it was filled with companionable silence, allowing Izuku's mind to wander, and leaving Ichigo to wonder.

There's a commotion a couple of streets away, a crowd gathered in the intersection, growing larger and louder as the shouts of Pro Heroes and police officers gets clearer, and the explosions lessen, and with barely a look shared between them, Ichigo and Izuku dart towards the cluster of people.

  
<strike>\-----</strike>   
  


  
  


It's a mess.

A hostage situation one wrong move away from awry.

There's a villain on the loose, with a hostage that's struggling and making close-range rescue difficult, there are fires dotting the street, civilians have nothing better to do than gawk, there seems to be no-one available with a useful quirk, the hostage kid's losing steam and All Might, who's supposed to be around, isn't.  
  


This is what Izuku and Ichigo find as they squeeze and clamber through the throng of people, trying to make sense of the snippets they're hearing.  
  


This is what Izuku and Ichigo find: Bakugo Katsuki on the verge of suffocating in the grasp of the oozey villain who, not an hour earlier, tried to do the same to Izuku. Pro Heroes standing by, only doing crowd control, while a civilian, a child (bastard or not) is in immediate and intense danger from a villain.  
  


(_This is what Izuku finds: his eyes meeting his childhood bully's. ( _Seeing the fear._) His body moving on its own. ( _I'll become a hero, like All Might!_) Icchan keeping pace, with mask donned and sword drawn._)  
  


(_This is what Ichigo finds: the raw terror in Bakugo's eyes. ( _No matter how much of a shit he is, he's a kid-!_) His body moving before he realizes he's pushed past the police-and-Hero barrier. ( _Oh Ichigo, like always, defying expectations and being a hero-_) Izuku running beside him, looking both scared out of his mind and determined._)  
  


He smiles.  
  


Izuku smiles back, then stops, squares his shoulders.

"Hey you! Slimeball!" 

  
Izuku isn't sure what's come over him- he's scared and hurting, but his body started moving before he even thought about doing anything, now he's shouting at the villain who tried to kill him and take his body over, and he can hear people shouting at him and Icchan- _like the Pro, Death Arms_\- but he's too far gone. He's committed to being a distraction for Ichigo- (_committed to being Kacch- **Katsuki's** hero-_)  
  
The disgusting villain's bulbous eyes bug out further. "You again kid?"  
  
Izuku sees Icchan flicker across the plaza from his periphery, tries to keep the villain's eyes on him.  
  
And he does something stupid.

He grabs his water bottle from the top of his bag, and lobs it with all of his strength at the villain's face.

  
  
It hits his target directly in the eye, and the muckman shouts in pain.

There's a familiar crescent wave of pressure and crackling black energy, and it seperates the hostile from the hostage long enough for Katsuki to start coughing, start expelling the sludge from his body.

Then Icchan dashes in, grabs the back of Katsuki's blazer, wrenches the blond forewards, and sticks his free hand into the void made by pulling him free.

Izuku can nearly feel the malice Icchan has towards this villain rolling off of his friend in waves.

And it's a testament to how well he knows the boy already, that he knows what Icchan's about to do to the villain before he does it. Again.

With another mightful yank, Katsuki's a little more free, and the gunk of the villain's body is surging up Icchan's arm-

And there's this red glow building up where Icchan's hand is-

_And_-

"**Cero!**"

Bits of goop scatter away from Icchan and Katsuki.

Izuku feels a hysterical giggle build in his chest.

Someone lands just beyond where Ichigo is firmly patting Katsuki on the back.

It's All Might, looking as surprised as Izuku feels.

Then, like a dam breaking, the police, EMTs and Pro Heroes rush forward to do their jobs.

<strike>\--------</strike>   
  


The villain is scattered, the hostage is safe, and the heroes are... self-aggrandizing.

  
Why are they trying to drag Izuku, and not Bakugo or Ichigo himself?   
  
Bias and discrimination. _Ugh_.

It must show in his face, because the buff, shirtless hero is in his personal space.  
  
  
"You got something to say, punk?"

He scoffs.

  
"Yes, actually. Three somethings, in fact. Firstly, how do you know my friend here didn't just decide to use risk/benefit analysis and not use his quirk, which could potentially make the whole situation much worse?   
  
"Secondly, why didn't _you_ try harder to save the hostage? He was in a lot of real danger, and if _we_ hadn't intervened when we did, he may have died. And for what? Heroes too afraid to try and help?"  
  
Ichigo shakes his head at the gobsmacked so-called professionals and snorts.  
  
"Thirdly, both my friend, and the hostage, should see medical personnel. He and I ran into the Oozeman early, and he tried to hijack my friend. They might go into shock or a panic attack if they aren't seen by someone."

They're on their way back to the Midoriya home (_finally_), when All Might zips around a corner and skids to a halt, pulling a pose as he does.

'_What._'  
  
Ichigo adopted a deadpan air.  
"Weren't you surrounded by a horde of reporters?"   
  


All Might posed again, and some of that hero-worship sparkle came back into Izuku's eyes.  
  


"Yes, but losing a tail of paparazzi is easy when you're All Mi- guh-"   
  
And the man, the myth, the legend, broke into a coughing fit and a puff of steam. Where the built All Might was a moment ago, there stood an equally tall but gaunt and drawn man.

'_Nuh-uh. Not today._'

"If you hadn't grabbed onto me earlier, kid, I wouldn't have had different perspective,"  
  
'_Oh god, he reminds me of Goat-face..._'

"And I wouldn't have come to thank you, and revise what I told you,"  
  
'_Oh _no_, I just got the **worst **feeling..._"

<strike>\------</strike>   
  


  
Somehow, some way, Ichigo disappeared.  
  
  
Well, no. He was just ignored by his friend and by the diminished hero.  
  


...

  
"Alright! Hold on a moment! I need a minute to process..."  
  
  
'_Good lord, he does remind me of Goat-face, and that isn't flattering at all..._'

...  
  
  
"So you're telling me that because my friend has good instincts _and_ is worryingly impulsive and overzealous, you want him to be your successor? Because he mananged to make your stubborn ass change your mind?!"  
  
'_That's it! I think I'm pulling a Hats-and-Clogs. I'm not leaving Izuku alone with you, you old goat! _'

(For some reason, Zangetsu burst out laughing when they heard that thought, and when later asked, refused to tell Ichigo why it had, and still does have them in stitches.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - two of Yagi's lines are from the first volume, if paraphrased and rearranged.
> 
> "... Apologies for getting you caught up in my villain hunt. Mistakes like that aren't my style, but this is a strange land to me. And besides I'm off camera... " - page 28, volume 1  
"... A Pro battles not only enemies, but also time..... Thanks for your support! ..." - page 29, volume 1
> 
> ... Well, this has been a wild ride from the start of writing this section, to finishing and posting it.  
It's been [OTL I'm so sorry btw] oh, three-someodd months, since I said I'd have the dang thing uploaded, but it's here now!


End file.
